


You Couldn't Handle It

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A play, Alternate Universe - High School, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: "Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." Killian said, and Emma could tell he was completely out of character. She held back a smile and said, "That's what the thank you was for.""Is that all my gift is worth?" Killian said and Emma knew that this was the cue for the kiss but, without thinking, she also fell out of character and said, "Please, you couldn't handle it."~&~In a school's adaptation of Peter Pan, Emma Swan is an understudy to Tinkerbell and Killian Jones is playing Captain Hook.





	

Emma sat on the floor with her legs crossed, going through the script. She could see the tacky green costume in her head, as she read all the times Tinkerbell was supposed to bend over. Their theater teacher really was a creep. She had only taken theater because she hadn't been given a choice about it and now she was going to be playing Tinkerbell's understudy. On page 15, Tinkerbell was in a meeting with Captain Hook, which ended with a very passionate make-out session. 

"They really need someone to review what he writes." She muttered, to no one in particular.

"Were you talking to me?" Emma looked up to see Killian Jones standing and looking down at her, an amused smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes - Killian Jones wasn't her favourite person. Sure, they would hang out when other people were there but alone, well, it almost never happened. 

"No, I was just reading the script." She said, going back to reading the script - skipping past the make-out session. 

"Oh. I didn't know you were in it." Realizing that he wasn't going to stop talking to her, Emma stood up to be as eye level to him, and said, "I'm Tinkerbell's understudy." 

"Are you? Well, if I may say so, I hope Ashley doesn't make it on the day of the performance." Ashley had been cast as Tinkerbell. 

"Well that's mean. Why don't you want Ashley to come?" 

"I was really hoping to share my favourite scene with someone I would, well,  _enjoy_ a little more, for lack of better phrasing." Killian said, his smirk widening. Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "Your favourite scene? I didn't know you had auditioned." 

"I auditioned and have been cast in the role of," he stepped closer to her as if for dramatic effect and said, "Captain Hook." It was like lightning struck Emma where she stood. Her first thought was Ashley shouldn't have to kiss Killian. Her next thought was nobody should have to kiss Killian Jones. She realized that she had given him the desired reaction and, thinking quickly, said, "Really? I thought they would have given that part to someone who actually  _could_ grow a mustache. I guess it really is an adaptation," before stepping back and walking away - again, for dramatic effect. Now, it was Killian's turn to feel like he was struck by lightning. 

"Swan!" Killian said, running up to her as Emma was helping out with makeup before the first dress rehearsal. 

"Yeah?" She said, not looking up from Ruby's face.

"I heard Ashley's not going to be here today... isn't that sad." He said, clearly not sad at all. 

"Yeah, I heard the same. But we aren't doing the whole play today - rub your lips together - so you'll get to kiss her tomorrow." She said, smiling at her finished work on Ruby and then looking up to see a Killian Jones completely decked in black leather. She pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh and he said, "What?" 

"Nothing, you have an... interesting costume."

"This is my backup one for the dress rehearsal, okay." He scowled.

"Oh so is the final day's costume going to be different?"

"...no." He mumbled, looking very upset with this development. Emma bit back a laugh again and Killian hastily said, "Well Spencer says they're going to do the scene today so you need to get into costume." He said this partly to distract Emma from his costume too. Immediately all the laughter bubbling up in her died and her eyes widened in shock. She said, "Are you serious? He explicitly told me that the scene wasn't happening today. Which is why I told Ashley not to worry." 

"Emma, Ashley doesn't need to worry - you're her understudy, remember?" Ruby said, looking at her weirdly. 

"I think I should ask Spencer." 

"No! You don't need to! Plus, we're on in five minutes and so you need to get ready soon." Killian said, quickly. Emma nodded seriously but Ruby's eyes narrowed when he said this. Once Emma had run off to the wardrobe, she said, "What's going on, Jones? I thought Spencer was standing in for Ashley today and tomorrow we would do a proper run through - what with Ashley being, and I quote 'the best' out of all of us."

"I know that even though he says otherwise, he's going to want to do the cabin scene. Plus, this may be my only chance to..." he trailed off as Emma came back in an uncomfortably short, green, sparkly dress, pushing her feet into green shoes. Killian had to give credit to the costume department - they had nailed Tinkerbell's costume - especially when Emma was wearing it. Emma said, "This is the most uncomfortable dress I've ever worn." Trying to pull down the hem of the dress. 

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." Killian said, blatantly staring at every bit of her but her face. Rolling her eyes, but unable to prevent a smile, Emma pulled her hair in front so it at least hid her cleavage. 

"No, Emma! Your hair needs to be tied up!" Ruby exclaimed and she glared at her before saying, "You know what? There are so many things different in this adaptation, maybe Tinkerbell should just let her hair down too."

"Whatever you say." Ruby said putting her hands up in mock surrender. Then they all turned as the curtain moved aside and Mr. Spencer walked in. He glanced at everyone in their costumes and then his eyes fell on Emma. His eyebrows shot up and said, "I didn't know we had a Tinkerbell. I mean, I was going to play the part myself. But I suppose since you're ready... wait... _who is doing makeup?"_ A few people stepped forward. Spencer, glowering, said, "Please tell me why Tinkerbell looks like an old hag with _no_ magic when she's supposed to look like a beautiful, ageless fairy!" His voice getting progressively louder with each word.

"Sorry." They mumbled and one of them trudged towards Emma. Emma mouthed, "Sorry," at him and he rolled his eyes, making her sit down and doing her makeup.

Emma's heart was thudding as she walked onto stage. This was the famous scene that Killian had been looking forward to and she could see Spencer looking alive with anticipation out of her peripheral vision. Forcing herself to keep her eyes on Killian, she said her lines - telling Captain Hook that she would never divulge information against the Darling family, before beginning to leave, as the script had said ( _this is honestly worse than a soap opera,_  she thought to herself).As she was walking off-stage, Killian said, "I could get rid of Wendy for you. Then you'd have Peter all to yourself. Wouldn't you like that, Tinkerbell?" Although he said his line, Emma felt like Killian was slowly slipping out of character. She turned around and said, "What do you mean?" She could see the signature Killian Jones smirk appearing on his face as he replied, "Oh I don't know," running his hand over the fake hook, "maybe if she had a bad fall... off a cliff. I mean, you would hardly be to blame if you couldn't keep up with the speed at which she was falling. But of course, for this to work, I'd have to know where Wendy is... alas... I suppose you really don't want Peter, then..."

"No, wait! I'll tell you where they are. Only if you promise not to harm Peter. Do whatever to the others but Peter must not be hurt."

"Of course, love. Now tell me, where are they hiding?" Tinkerbell gave the information (which Emma thought was an incredibly bitchy thing to do) and Hook said he would take care of Wendy and the others. That's when the dialogue that Emma was dreading the most came, "Thank you. You could have hurt me for information but instead you made a deal that will benefit both of us, so thank you, captain." Emma said, still hating her character. 

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." Killian said, and Emma could tell he was completely out of character. She held back a smile and said, "That's what the thank you was for."

"Is that all my gift is worth?" Killian said and Emma knew that this was the cue for the kiss but, without thinking, she also fell out of character and said, "Please, you couldn't handle it." 

"Perhaps  _you're_ the one that couldn't handle it." Killian said, playing along, his smirk widening. Without holding back, Emma grabbed his collar and pulled him against her, kissing him. It was like the stage melted away and she felt Killian put his hand and hook on her back. Somewhere in the background, she heard someone yell, " _Cut!"_ And pulled away from Killian, quickly running the back of her hand over her lips. Killian looked stunned as Mr. Spencer stood up and said, "Bravo! That was the best scene done today! While I did  _not_ appreciate the ad lib, young lady, the fact that it didn't throw off Mr. Jones just proves that we have an actor in the making here. Well done! Brilliant! You know what, I think we'll stop for today and do the rest of the play tomorrow. I want to end on that high note. Everybody please change back into your regular clothes and make sure every part of your costume is left with the costume department. Good work, everyone. Marvelous performance, the two of you." He said, looking at Emma and Killian again. Emma flushed and then looked at Killian. He looked at her and said, in a breathless voice, "That was um..." 

"A one-time thing." Emma finished and walked off stage as fast as she could without seeming hasty.

She furiously kicked off her shoes and unzipped the dress at the back when Killian opened the door to the closet that they were using as a changing room. Emma saw him and became rigid, while saying, "Occupied."

"Oh sor--- Swan?"

"I said it was occupied." Emma said, one hand holding together the back of the dress while the other was across her front so that it didn't slip off. Luckily it was tight enough to stay up even if was unzipped.  

"Swan, I need to talk to you."

"Now  _really_ isn't the time, Jones." Emma said, trying to motion that she was in the middle of undressing. Of course, he didn't get it. He said, "No it has to be now." This tone made Emma look up and, when she didn't say anything, Killian took this to mean go on. So he continued, "I know that meant something, Emma. You can't tell me it didn't mean anything because  _nobody_ can kiss like that and not mean it, okay. I know you've convinced yourself that there's nothing between us but how much longer will you fight it goddammit." 

"Killian..."

"No, I'm not finished. I know you're scared of... this... and that's alright but you need to give me a  _chance,_ Emma! What did I tell you during our first week?" Emma's memory went back to the first week where she had deflected every single one of Killian's moves. It was back when she was still dating Neal and Killian had blatantly told her how he felt about her. He had also told her that and he would win her heart because of who he was and for no other reason... and here they were, months later and, as much as Emma didn't want to admit it, he had won it. Emma, without thinking, whispered, "Killian... you did it." 

"What?"

"You said you would and you did it." She said, looking at him in disbelief. Before she could register what was happening, the closet door shut, her back hit the wall behind her, and Killian's lips were on hers. His hands went from her waist to her back and, when he felt her bare back, he broke the kiss and smirking said, "Eager, are we?" 

"Please, I was changing into my regular clothes when you walked in on me." 

"But why - this looks great." He said, looking down at her body in the dress in awe. Emma laughed and said, "Eyes up here."

"Right. Sorry." Killian grinned and looked back at her for a moment before Emma kissed him again, pulling him as humanely close as possible, wrapping her legs around his waist, and tasting the mint on his tongue, as she felt him harden against her. 


End file.
